


A Touch of Frost

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Bargaining, Body Horror, Clothed Sex, Cold, Consent Issues, Devotion, Don’t repost to another site, Dubious Consent, Episode Ignis DLC, Episode Ignis Verse 2, F/M, Fate, Frottage, Gods, Hypothermia, Loyalty, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Persuasion - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Self-Sacrifice, Sex Magic, Sexual Coercion, Shiva orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Prompt:Gentiana becomes intrigued with Ignis because of his resemblance to Ifrit. Ignis wants her cooperation to help him save Noct. She offers a deal.*Written for Consent Issues.*
Relationships: Gentiana/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Shiva/Ignis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	A Touch of Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winternightfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternightfall/gifts).



_Helpless_.

Ignis Scientia hated the feeling, but it did nothing to change the facts. Not only was he placed into submission, face pressed against the cold, wet bricks, the Prince lay bleeding on the ground nearby, overwhelmed from his clash with Leviathan.

No amount of struggling freed the advisor from the grip of Niflheim’s soldiers, his bespectacled horror transfixed upon his Prince.

His mind replayed harrowing nightmares, earlier visions he knew would come to pass. No matter how hard he tried to steady himself, the sight of Noctis slouched on his throne, imaged by translucent weapons, pierced deeply, horrifying him to his core.

_‘Noct… I won’t let you…’_

As Ignis tried to reach out to Noctis, desperation mounting, the Niflheim soldiers readied their weapons…

_‘I can’t lose you…’_

And then, the world stopped.

Raindrops lashing around them froze, decorating the air with crystal droplets that reflected Ignis’ concerned look. The soldiers were captured in their authoritative positions overhead. 

The entire city of Altissia appeared to freeze over, violent waves now encased in impenetrable ice like jagged jaws from the ocean’s depths. Wet stones underfoot solidified, becoming a hazardous path for mortal feet.

And still, Noctis remained unconscious, unaware of the frost clinging to his soft black hair.

Ignis wanted nothing more than to cover the exposed Prince with his jacket, and carry him someplace warm.

But Ignis remained still himself, swiftly growing colder as the temperature _plummeted_.

Shivering in his drenched clothes, he noticed a woman in black approach through the mist. Perplexed to say the least, Ignis pondered upon her bravery or foolishness at entering what had been a battlefield, only to find her kneeling graciously by his side as though an enemy soldier wasn’t forcing him into the ground.

 _‘Who is she?’_ Ignis wondered, surprised by her small smile and closed eyes. _‘And why is she so... unperturbed?’_

“Greetings.” Her voice carried gentleness in the calm, though Ignis still sensed unease. “It appears I came quite on time.”

A hand reached down to him, but much to his surprise, it offered no assistance in getting to his feet. Her cold hand stroked his cheek, an entranced expression gazing downward at the wounded man.

“You bare stroking resemblance to a lost love,” the lady known as Gentiana whispered, stroking the shivering man’s cheek. “He of the Everlasting Flame. My Ifrit.”

Ignis gasped in disbelief. To be compared to a Godly being felt otherworldly as it was, but if Gentiana spoke the truth, then her words revealed the truth to her identity.

“Are you… Shiva?” Ignis questioned through chattering teeth before finally, the well of his emotions spilled over. “I saw what will come to pass, and it cannot be! Anything that can spare him such a cruel fate, I will give myself to, please...”

Gentiana smiled, enjoying the sound of her own name after so long. Her contemplation lasted only a moment before she gave him an answer.

“I can save him.”

Ignis couldn’t believe it.

Gentiana’s words felt too good to be true. Ignis had only just experienced a prophecy he prayed was just a delusion of the panicked mind.

“A ritual is required, and a bond must be performed. Shifting the tides of fate is not a simple thing, therefore great amounts of energy is needed. Mortals of olde were well versed in such matters.”

The lady in black laughed lightly. The advisor waited anxiously, wondering what price she had in mind.

As if reading his mind, Gentiana continued. “Lay with me, and Noctis shall live. Refuse, and he shall perish as destiny demands.”

Those words chilled Ignis to the bone. _Perish_.

Reliving that prophetic nightmare, watching helplessly as his _Noctis_ became impaled upon his own throne, Ignis’ green eyes welded up with tears, his decision absolute.

Clenching his fists, Ignis gave Noctis one tender look, then returned his attention to Gentiana.

“Anything.”

Gentiana softly opened her eyes, those cold coals reflecting no light within. With a snap of her fingers, Ignis felt lighter, only to realise the presence holding him down… _vanished_.

As had all the Niflheim soldiers surrounding them seconds ago. Instinctively, Ignis raised his head, glancing over to where Noctis had been, only to find him still unconscious with a shimmering glow surrounding him.

 _‘A spell?’_ Ignis thought curiously, only to be effortlessly lifted onto Gentiana’s lap.

Despite the fact that Ignis’ clothing was soaked through, the Goddess - even in a mortal disguise - held him close, a blissful sigh puffing from between her lips.

“Do not worry. The young Prince is safe.” Saying nothing of the other men, Gentiana focused instead on Ignis, her hand cupping his quivering cheek. “Fear not, my little ember. I shall awaken the fiery heart trapped within.”

That chilling cold crept through his limbs, and he buckled forward, unable to stay upright any longer.

Gentiana’s embrace caught him, sweeping him into a frosty, biting wind he felt powerless to resist. Somewhere, through that blinding coldness, the shivering advisor came to a horrifying realisation.

 _‘She truly thinks me her lover… As Ifrit, of the flames…’_ Terrified green eyes glistened, like emeralds trapped in winter’s chill. _‘If she holds me as she would he… I’ll perish…’_

Ignis tried to speak only for his teeth to chatter from the cold, as Gentiana paid little heed to his mortal concerns. In every sense, Ignis Scientia was her lost love, whose inflamed body accepted her wholeheartedly.

At first, she just held him close, sighing contently from the feeling of closeness with another. Her fingertips trailed along his jaw, admiring the beauty in such a fragile, little thing.

 _‘To think they are so alike…’_ Gentiana parted her lips, fascinated as the mortal squirmed beneath her curious touch, fingers trailing down his collar bone. _‘What a waste, confined to mortality…’_

Eventually, Ignis’ shirt popped open, exposing his chest to that biting Altissia air. He felt so vulnerable, edging closer to Gentiana’s wants.

As the Goddess began to stir, her ethereal energies swirling inside her like a raging storm, all Ignis felt was his duty towards Noctis, to save him no matter the cost.

Even if it meant surrendering himself as a sacrifice to a God.

As she began to grind her hips against Ignis, who endured _by the Gods he had to endure for Noctis_ , Gentiana’s appearance changed. Her long flowing black dress dissolved into the cool air, exposing a bare body thinly covered by lingerie sparkling like fresh frost.

Her raven black hair shimmered into silver braids, whistling in the wind, and those somber dark eyes whirled until pools of crystal light reflected back at the shocked mortal.

Before Ignis’ very eyes, as though by some great spell, Gentiana transformed into a Goddess, capable of crushing him like a chilled leaf underfoot. As she threw her head back, a moan shuddering past her soft blue lips, Ignis felt like a speck in this Eon’s powerful hands.

A Goddess who preferred him in the vision of her less than mortal lover.

“Ah, my little ember…”

Gentleness softened Shiva’s expression, and Ignis gasped, recognising something familiar there. Affection and longing swirled in the Goddess’ glacial eyes, reminding Ignis of a feeling close to his heart.

Not that Ignis could ever tell him.

 _‘For Noctis…’_ Ignis kept reminding himself, trying to ignore the impending horror of literally freezing to death in the aroused embrace of the Frostbearer. _‘For him, I must…’_

Suddenly, the advisor was thrust onto his back, pinned by Shiva, her desire growing as she straddled him. The savage wind danced around them, the once still raindrops now forced into the eye of the storm.

Barely able to keep his eyes open, Ignis tried to find Noctis, only for Shiva to literally throw herself at him, craving what little heat she could from him.

_“Aah, Ifrit…”_

A burst of diamond dust shattered overhead, twirling in the wind and taking form right before Ignis’ eyes. He found himself surrounded by at least four more identical replicas of the Goddess of Ice.

All who were equally as eager to get their hands on Ignis.

Hands and lips continued to explore him, only exacerbating his dangerous condition. As the Shiva upon him rocked wantonly, little gasps of pleasure threatening to drown out the storm, her other selves swallowed up as much of Ignis as they could, literally leaving their marks.

At a glance, Ignis caught sight of a shining blue line along his arms where he had been touched. Their fingers left curling glyphs, and their lips blooms of blue similar to roses.

They were everywhere, branding him as proof of his bargain with a God.

The last lingering heat left him, a flickering ember snuffed out. Shiva absorbed every source of light and energy from the mortal, hungry for that touch she once shared with Ifrit. Those once luminous markings left by frost’s touch faded, leaving tear-like scars down his face.

The only light inside him, accompanying Ignis into the slowly encroaching darkness, was the reassurance of Noctis’ life, spared the savage claws of fate’s grasp. If it meant the end of Ignis Scientia, it was a price worth paying a thousand fold - to help Noctis upon the throne where he deserved to be.

_‘For you, Noct… I…_

_...Love…’_

In the darkness, her voice reached out to him.

“Give thyself to Ardyn.”

xxx

He couldn’t feel a thing.

His entire body felt encased in ice, cracking with even the faintest movement. A cold ghost of air breathed from his almost blue lips, and strands of frost dusted hair fell before his blank eyes. Even his heartbeat slowed down, like he was trapped in time.

 _‘Wh… ere…?’_ His surroundings blurred, shadows melting into the lightest licks of colour and movement trickling to a halt. _‘...Am… I…? Where…?’_

In the light, something moved. A dark presence bellowed, growing bigger until nearly obscuring Ignis’ unsteady view entirely. He took a tight breath, closing his heavy eyes, and awaiting the inevitable. The return of a Goddess claiming his heart and body hers? The claws and fangs of a Daemon?

“...nis…”

Surprised, Ignis cracked open an eye, that black mass descending upon him.

He barely registered the warmth when something covered his paralysed body, but he recognised a blast of blue, and a scared voice.

“...Ignis!”

A warm hand touched his cheek, that desperate voice _begging him to wake up, pleading that he stayed with him, and never leave him all alone_. Before he knew it, Ignis felt himself cradled in Noctis’ arms, draped in his jacket, and listening to him cry over his advisor.

All the while, Ignis thought - _‘he’s alive, thank goodness.’_

Then he remembered.

His sacrifice to Shiva, her parting words of warning.

Being taken hostage by Ardyn to save Noctis, then resisting him, sliding on the ring of Lucis.

Shiva’s blessing preventing blinding from the scorching burns, allowing Ignis to overcome Ardyn, then protecting Noctis inside the Crystal.

And then, after ten years, his Highness returned, resisting a death dictated to him through.

After Ardyn’s defeat by Noctis’ hands, without a needless sacrifice, Ignis had collapsed in the throne room. Noctis, Prompto and Gladio immediately ran to his side, worried for his well-being.

It had been then the truth came out.

Beneath Ignis’ clothing were crystallised glyphs across his body, remaining from Shiva’s touch. Even his face had been overcome by the frost markings, trailing along his cheek like an elaborate tattoo and blooming upon his lips.

He always felt cold, no matter how warm it was, but for Ignis, it was a price worth paying to save Noctis.

It had been the mark of the blessing that Ignis carried with him without question.

_‘To save Noct, I’d give up everything, even this blasted world for him. My body is of little consequence.’_

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

Startled from his thoughts, Ignis suddenly found himself being hugged tighter than before in Noctis’ arms. The King’s hands rubbed his own in an effort to warm them, then he snapped his fingers at his friends, who were all too happy to shed their Crownesguard jackets as blankets.

“If you nearly gave up your life… for me,” Noctis said, gazing at the facial markings caressing Ignis’ lips before heatedly averting his gaze. “It’s only right I spend the rest of mine making sure you don’t freeze to death.”

Nearby, Prompto leaned close to Gladio, whispering less than discreetly. “Hey, is it just me or was that like a proposal, or something?”

Gladio shrugged his broad shoulders, muttering back, “Congrats to the happy couple, I guess?”

Pretending not to overhear, a faint blush peppered Noctis’ cheeks, and he continued. “You’ve done so much for me, Specs, more than I’ll probably ever know, so… let me do this one thing for you… okay?”

And in an instant, as the new dawn arrived, Ignis smiled softly in recognition of the King of Lucis, but who he still saw the strong, endearing Noctis in.

His Noctis Lucis Caelum with a bright future, one they could finally share together.

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Consent Issues 2020 Exchange for winternightfall. The prompt involving Ignis making a deal with Gentiana to save Noctis (and in turn, Gentiana being intrigued by him looking like her old flame, Ifrit) had a lot of potential, especially with Verse 2 in mind.
> 
> I tried to write this story as a “what if Gentiana’s deal with Ignis is what kept Noctis alive?” Verse 2 itself had open ended concepts, so I wanted this to be a possible reason for that change as Noctis still goes into the crystal, and comes out, bringing the Dawn back, the rascal. 😋
> 
> Utilising a ritual involving sex magic felt like an interesting way of creating that “blessing” from Shiva that keeps Noctis from fate. I loved the idea of body horror combined with a God’s blessing, which ultimately brought Ignis’ glowing frost markings into creation. It all comes with a price, inflicting him with those markings that always make him cold.
> 
> The whole thing ended up very strange and unsettling, a young man literally in the hands of a powerful god that slowly consumes him in ice and frost. He’d do it for Noct in a heartbeat, but at the same time, it’d be terrifying! So I wanted to get that mood across, so I hope I succeeded.
> 
> Lucky for him King Noctis is on hand and ready to give him warm cuddles as his first job as Ruler. 💖
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤


End file.
